Dramione one-shot during war!
by Vampess
Summary: During the battle of Hogwarts HG and DM are trapped by Voldemort becausehe wants to fight HP alone without meddling. How will Draco and Hermione survive without escape because they are trapped in the room of requirement, relying on someone to find them? CAUTION, NOT SUITABLE FOR THOSE WHO ARE INNOCENT! (may include some sexual references) Written by me and a friend:FrostedGoddess
1. Chapter 1

She looked around, searching frantically for an exit.

"There is no way out, Hermione. Just accept that your last minutes will be fortunately spent with me." He said, feeling too grim to sound sarcastic enough.

"The has to be a way, there's always a way, Draco." She replied, still frantic. Still searching and attempting to flick through her vast knowledge about the Room of Requirement, the pages of 'Hogwarts: A History' going through her mind. After maybe an hour, or that's what it seemed like for the pair, she collapsed on the bed, next to Draco.

Her shoulders slumped and her spirits were dampened, she sighed heavily. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, we'll make it out of this, Hermione," He said, trying to sound calm and collected for her sake. "You know we will, Harry will beat the dar... Harry will beat Voldemort, then someone will come for us. They wouldn't stop searching for you, you know they won't."

"What if we don't? Draco.. What if we don't..." After a a long, slient moment of trying to keep it together, Draco broke the silence.

"I feel so thirsty... Why wouldn't he let us survive? Surely my fath-" Draco hung his head, remembering the horrible argument he and his estranged father had. His father has disowned him, for showing resistance to the Dark Lord and his own mother hadn't even given him a second thought as they watched him walk away and apparate, to- Oh they didn't even care where he went; it just gave them an excuse to get a new heir. He looked up at her eyes, knowing that this was the end. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed, "It will be okay..." He whispered, not sure whether he was trying to comfort her or himself. He know that they would win, the Dark Lord would fall, his parents would be sent to Azkaban to rot along with the other Death Eaters and the other servants of the Dark Lord...

Suddenly he felt her move, he looked over at her again and saw that she had crossed her legs, facing him. He could see that her eyes were bloodshot from tears, she was silently crying? He thought on, wondering how the bravest of the lions, Gryffindor's Lioness was... crying? He knew that this shouldn't be and that he needed to fix it.

Moving himself so that he mirrored her position, he lifted up his hand to push back some of her extravagant curls behind her ear. "If this really is the end, I'd hate to spend my last hours watching you cry, Hermione."

"What else - am - I - supposed to - do?" She asked, between sobs. "We're - going - to prob - ably - die."

"I know, Hermione, but you just can't think like that, Harry will win." He said, not giving up on trying to reassure her. Then he whispered, "he has to..."

"I know - but what if - he takes too long - and we starve - and, they never find us - and..." She broke down in tears again, crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She needed this comfort, she needed HIS comfort. "Why did he - do this - to us - with no food - or water - or..."

Hermione had lifted her head, trying to keep back the tears as she spoke, but unable to stop the sobs. Draco hated seeing her like this, he didn't even realise what he was doing when he leaned towards her and covered her lips with his. She kissed back, no hesitation, and it turned into a passionate snog. They broke apart as Draco started to unbutton her slightly dirty blouse, ignoring the small blood stains. She took of his shirt, continuing to kiss again

She smiled up at him, but Draco had already flipped her on her back. He moved in parting her legs and with his knees he shifted her thighs open revealing her pantie covered crotch.

He stuck his finger, under the laced fringe of her polka dot panties making her gasp feeling his finger graze her mound. He pulled stretching then tearing the fabric without effort away from her body. He lifted it to his face, taking a whiff then smiled, licked his lips and tossed the torn cotton to the side.

On his knees in between her neatly trimmed strip he appeared to be waiting for her to give the go ahead. Sure enough she smiled at him and nodded smally.

Appearing to be satisfied he unzipped and pulled out a cock that made her gasp. She estimated that it was a good nine inches long and had to be at least two and a half almost three inches thick. Then she started to inch her hips towards him and he began to stroke his veiny tube of flesh in his hand. He pointed it down toward her.

He moved in thrusting his hips towards her slightly spread red pillows of flesh. Like a brush he began to rub the pointed purple head on her pubic bone, then her pink clit and lips. She began to feel enjoyment and moaned. She felt heat growing between her legs as he pushed toward her. The true realization was taking place right now, she was going to lose her innocence to Draco Malfoy.

His purple head was waiting for her and she let herself back down. Still kneeling on the bed in between her legs he thrust forward toward his tip parted her now fully open groin her lips succumbed to his forward press her lips she could feel the pressure and she was becoming wet, the pink folds wrapped around his head and began to engulf him, however her cervix remained defiant. He pushed forward she could feel his invasion. He felt harder and wider than most. Almost unreal, so wide and so hard, her brow drooped and the drool spilled down her cheeks as she shook her head.

Seemingly being experienced at this, his hands went under her buttocks pulled her soft but yet firm ass open. Her sex wafted through the bedroom. As much as she didn't want to smell it, that fresh steamy scent filled her nostrils and aroused her more as he still thrust forward, not hard but with playful nudges.

His fingers reached down and pressed her flesh then spread open her folds and crimson hair. He rolled his finger in a slow rotation working her mound. She felt the pleasure shoot from her clit to her toes and back to her lips. Then without warning Draco caught her off guard, and his purple head popped through the pinkness of her cervix. She moaned feeling her spread open accepting his cock. Her eyes rolled from the size and the pressure. Her juice coated him allowing further access down her love tunnel. The ridges of his head pressed forward widening the follicles of her dripping hole. She accepted him he made room inside her, his head dilated her and his shaft stretched her. The demands from his size made her arch her back. The vein on the side of her head bulged; she arched her neck her face turned red. Her breathing picked up pace with the slow forward battering ram of his cock.

The pain from the invasion subsided and confused her like she was slapped in the face. She never felt this; it was building up inside her. She never had a cock this big. Just when she thought she could not bear another inch she felt herself open wider to allow the intruder more room to work. He was patient, he slowly pushed further inside. The pain split into this long anticipated wonder. She felt like she was seeing stars as he lifted her ankles next to her head. Her ass was high up in the air. More drool collected she didn't care now it was past the point of decency. She felt her sex instinct want. And it wanted to orgasm.

Now is when he went to work. His sac slapped her ass. He began to pick up pace, his cock pulsed with a vibratory nod. Now with enough room to work he started to slam into her using his legs to get more leverage driving his cock into her stretching her genitals back inside her. She looked at his eyes as he pushed her closer to orgasm. He continued giving her the full length of his shaft as his balls patted her ass.

He stopped then withdrew his cock. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

Again he moved closer she could feel his cock press up against her folds. She did not resist she actually felt herself move her stark white powder ass toward his cock. It grazed it he moved backward teasing. Then she felt his hardness push enter.

She grunted with pleasure. A forbidden lust began to leak out from within her conscience one that she had hidden beneath her integrity, she wanted Draco so bad.

The sharp pointed cock knifed through her again, coaxing more of her succulence from her walls. They exuded a fresh musk into the bedroom. She could feel an orgasm building, she was never able to cum from the inside, she could feel it like waves from the tide coming in then leaving, till they built an intensity she hadn't felt in years. She was shaking, trembling, squealing while he slammed her ass cheeks in a harmonious satisfaction. Then he came, hot white spurting inside her and she gripped him to her as she came as well.

They lay there together, feeling complete with one another. They didn't care if they were going to die. But then, the room of requirement door creaked open to reveal a panting Ron, with wild, dirty, fiery red hair, spiking in all directions, his clothes were torn and covered in sweat and a bit of blood. He looked as though he had been scarred, for many years needed to repair him emotionally from what he had seen before. But nothing. Nothing he had seen. The death of his favourite brother, the false death of his best friend. Nothing had prepared him for what he just saw, right this second. "HERMIONE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"


	2. JUST A NOTICE, NOT MORE ON THE STORY

**Just a notice saying that I will NOT be updating. A simple one-shot. (Key word: ONE) But thank you for reading, and please review xx **


End file.
